at Wammy's house
by airbursh
Summary: day's at Wammy's were fun but they had to end these are the members of Matt, Mello and Near before they were destroyed by Kira
1. L visted

Chapter One

L is coming home

* * *

"Mello Matt. as you know L is coming to visit," Roger explain To the two boys. there was one boy missing but he was taking a nap. "Yes, we know Roger why are you tell us again!" Mello said. "If we're here to get lecturing. I want to finish my game" Matt said

" Well, I want you to get along with Near. For L" Roger said. Mello glance from under his bangs "for L" he mumbles "Yes" Roger replied. with that the door creaks open "Roger has Near's gotten worse. because I saw a wheelchair by his bed" the low monotone voice said.

The two boy in front of the desk scream "L" and ran over to L hugged him "hello boys" L said

"I'm afraid so," Roger said.

L Mello and Matt were sitting at around table in Wammy's kitchen "L why did you go for so long" Mello ask. "Oh me I was working a on big case. So how Near been." L said. Mello jaw drop 'He only cares about Near.' "He's fine," Mello said with a bitter tone. Matt lean over to Mello and whisper "Someone jealous" Mello pushes Matt off of him causing fly off the chair Matt to grab mello arm and pull him on top of Matt " J.E.A.L.O.U.S that spells jealous" Matt yell. Mello grabs Matt stripe shirt raise his fist a hand. mello felt his hand beeing held " Why are you fighting that's not like you two at all.?" L voice said not changing the pitch of his voice. "Because Mello is jealous" Matt yelled "jealous of what," L said playing with his lips "mello is jeal" Matt got cut off by Mello "Shut up Matt" Mello scream "mm how this" L start to tickle the boys

"stop stop it" they both laugh. "Not until you tell me the reason why Mello is jealous." L said not stopping. "Fine L. Near I'm jealous of Near" Mello Yell out.

"Okay" L respond

Near open his eyes to a blurred picture. 'Why do I bother to open my eyes' Near thought. He reached for his glasses on his bedside table. by doing this he knocks a few small toys off before getting his glasses. He sat up and hung his feet off the bed then looking at the wheelchair well the haft blurred thing. the glasses did Not help well it helps a little but form Near perspective everything was still a blurred world that he always live in. Near slowly stood up from his bed and putting himself in his chair. He rolled out of his room done the wall to Roger office he knocks on the door "come in" Roger said. Near looked from the doorknob and find it and then open the door "Near are you looking for L" Roger asked. Near nodded "he's in the kitchen with Mello and Matt" Roger repaid to the nodded,

Near rolled there L was playing with the other boys. "Hello L," Near said. L look at Near. " I can't find Matt and Mello" L lift the long red satins certain. Near look around 'useless' "L I can't find them it useless for me" Near said. L look up at Near from where he was laying on the floor. "Well use it to your advantage," L said. Near look at the blurry mess he had 'knowing Matt he's wearing a striped shirt.' Near looked but nothing but he could hear Mello say stop Matt coming from a table " Near do you think they left the room" L said moving closer to the door. "There still here" Near rolled over by the table lifting the tablecloth seeing a blur of redhead and blond "I found them both" near said with no emotion at all. " how did you find them" L ask " I could hear Mello voice. I want to find matt first but i heard Mello so" Near replied. Mello and matt got form under the table. Mello just stared at Near then Matt talk "L can we go to the lake."

"Well we have to put in consideration Near it's not like last year when we could take Near down without a problem," L says it like someone was in, though. "I can walk," Near said he took a step form out of his wheelchair his body shook Near hands gripping the arms of the chair. He let go and fell to his knees L calmly walk over to Near "are you okay" L ask. Near whips off his glasses and like a child threw his glasses on the floor. "L when are you leaving" Near cold voice rang out in L's ears.

"Well I see you boy's one a month and well it been a three months stent when I see you last. I miss you all very much and I'm staying for a whole month" L said shocked. Mello and matt both smile. "Realy L" Matt said happily. Mello just looks at Near 'Near going to push him away from us.' "Mello and Matt," L said "yes" they both replied. Matt was looking at L and Mello Still looking at Near. "can me and Near talk alone… and as me and Near are talking you two go get ready for the lake okay." L said. The boys looked at L and said. "Okay." and walk out of the room.

"Near is everything okay. Because your not acting like yourself" L calmly ask not try to make Near even more angry. The platinum blonde boy never got angry but when he did you couldn't tell his face was straight. the only person he would show emotion to was L if other people was round he wouldn't care if he was acting out the emotion because L was the only one he had. his mother and father die when he was 4. but there was time he was here his family always put him down and never proud of his accomplishments. They show him a no emotion no love to Near he was an experiment but it was a over when they die in a car crash near was home sleeping and when he woke up he was in Wammy's he didn't like it at first but then he got notice by L after the boy A comment suicide and BB went insane. Mello and Matt shortly join the race to be the next L. so to near matt and mello were brother and L was the father of them. "No I'm not L," the platinum blonde said, "are you sure Near because I'm worried." L said worried some tone. "Can we just go and get ready," Near ask L. "mm only if we can talk about what's bothering you okay," L return a response to Near. "Kay," Near said. L pick him up him up and walk down the hall. Near laid his head on L shoulder "L I want to be treated like the other boy's" Near whisper in L ear. L stopped walking. "Well, Near losing your sight and you ability to walk is what make you. You".

Mello sat on the edge of matt's bed. He had a pair of black swimming shorts on and a towel beside him. Matt was butt naked looking for his swimming gear "I'm so mad" matt turn around to the blond that was speaking to him "why I'm right in front don't I make you happy,"

"Matt don't you think near is sucking up L," Mello said. Matt put on a pair of shorts "yes but he's a baby. Mello all baby do is whine and complain. (Matt take his Gameboy off his dresser) and there coming," matt put some cigarettes in pocket and lighter. then a knock at the door frame. "you boy's ready" L said. Mello looks at L and the boy sitting his shoulders "I need to go to my room first," the blonde got off the bed and walk over to L take his sleeve of his shirt matt follow. walking down a few door down into mello room. Mello guided L over to a tall cabinet on top there was a fairly large tupperware container on top, L saw this before. when L was still a kid living back at Wammy's he the same thing it probably filled with candy "Mello are you allowed what in the container" L ask.

"No. but I want and it and I need," Mello said it flat out. 'Kay if I don't give mello his candy when he might cry but I'm a grown up who knows what it feel likes to have the thing.' L thought "will you cry," L ask. "No but I want it" mello looking in L eyes "give him his chocolate he'll be irritable," Near said from L's shoulders. L reach up a taking down the box and handing to Mello. Mello taking a few chocolate bars out and handing the box back to L "let's go" mello said

* * *

 **Please read**

Hello, my name's brush. if you like the first chapter and you find any spelling errors can you please tell me I have dyslexia and I would like to fix them soon as possible and let me hear from you I would like


	2. Swimming

chapter two

Swimming

* * *

The boy's of Wammy's walked down a path to the lake "Matt come on wait" Mello wine running after matt. "Wait for me and Near" L said try not run, they finally made it "so what now" matt ask the blonde "I'm going to eat this" Mello wave hi chocolate in front of matt's face, L put Near down on a rock "L I'm a going to get dirty" Near ask staring at a blue blur Made "well Watari I mean he'll meatus down here" L said sitting down with Near "why do you call . Watari?" Near ask. "Well I guess it because I work on a lot of cases and Watari or and well Watari is an alias so I call him" L replied "oh… where matt and mello I can't hear them?" Near said. L look around. " I don't know Near all go look all be back okay" L got up he walks around for five minutes starting to here to voices and the smell of smoke then heard Mello voice "Matt smoking will cancer," Mello said. 'I should go talk to them' L thought "and eat that much chocolate will get you diabetes" Matt said. "What do you two think you are doing," L said. They look at L like they were going to die "Matt how old are you" L said "ah 18" matt said. "You know to becoming the next L requires being a particular good lair. And that lie wasn't very good" L said. Matt put it the cigaret out "let's go back to here near is." Matt said walking back L and Mello follow. They made it back when they got there Watari was here pulling sunblock on Near face "hello Watari" L said "Mr. WaMMy stop STOP I DONt LIkE It" "hello L. Near your skin is prone to burn" Watari said Near try by slapping Mr. Wammy away. L walk over Near and Watari "Watari he has enough sunscreen don't you think" L said "YES I DO" Near wined. Watari pulled a life jacket it looked specially made for Near. the color was or shade was white and it looks fitted to fit his small body snugly and surely. "Watari I think you should let Near fell that before putting it on him," L said,

Mr. Wammy put the thing in my face I knew what it was. I saw the blur. before I poke it "Mr. Wammy do I have to wear that thing"

"Yes, Near it not like the wheelchair or your glasses you have to it for your safety," Watari said. Near put out his arms Watari put the thing on, L look over at the two boys in the water L and near were still in their casual clothing 'i ask Watari to bring some swimming trunks for me I want to change out of all my cloth or just my pants' L thought, L took off his shirt placing a rock then walking over to Near and carrying him over the water "L I don't want to" Near said. L just walk until Near could feel his feet touch the water "I'm going to put you down here" L drop him in the water, Near head went under the water to Near it felt like forever his mouth open for air instead a mouth filled with water and then his head was on the surface 'cough cough' "are you okay Near" L ask holding his small body a so he wouldn't have the waves hit his face "I am now" Near said. "Come on let's go to the other" L said,

They were walking back to house "we should play tennis tomorrow," L said looking at the tennis core. "Don't we have school tomorrow? " Mello said "ew school" matt replied to a question that wasn't for him

"Well you and Near will have test in the morning as you know the rules no studying and then you'll be in separate rooms. Near your test will be in Braille and he'll have a scribe to write his answers. the answer on the test is the same as the last one but even more new questions. you are required to answer the question even tho you can't answer them it is mandatory for you answer why and you can't and answer them and there will be no help" L stated the rules. Mello open the big door to the house "I'm hunger" Mello said closing the door "I'll ask Watari to make something in hour" L said "why not now kitchen will close," Mello question walking next to the man with a napping child "Mello sweetheart were with L he can be seen by the other kids" Matt said walking behind them without looking up from his game "sweetheart" Mello said angrily "Ember" Matt said now looking up from his game. "Flame Flameball rage or PICACHU no no he die" Matt scream out in horror "good I'm glad your pocket monster die," Mello said. L laugh at the boys "you two are cute," mello gave him a side look "L what should do in an hour" Matt said. L play with his mouth "well I'm in wet clothing and Near to so me and Near will go change and will met up by Roger office how's that sound" "good" the boys said,

Matt and Mello were my Roger office Mello was dress in Black jeans and a black top with his tie in a ponytail and only color he had was the rosary in his clasp hands. Matt, on the other hand, was in stripe shirt and blue jeans. In his hand was a Gameboy "what's ya praying about" Matt ask. Mello didn't say thing "you know Pokemon's don't die they faint," Matt said. Mello put the beads around his neck then his head looked in matt direction. "One I don't give two shits about your pocket monsters and two praying about a lot of stuff," matt and mello heard footstep coming down the hall "Mello,Matt," L said walking down the hall, "yes" mello said. "Come on supper" L called making his hand in the come here motion. Mello and Matt follow L to the kitchen.

Near was sitting with Mr. Wammy we walk up to the table L sat in a squatting position on the chair. Near was sitting with one leg up the only people that were sitting romaly was me Mello and Mr. Wammy. Mello Looked at the food 'ew carrots and stake peas the potatoes are okay I guess'

"Mello are you going to your food you been looking at your food for quite some time," Mr. Wammy said. 'do something quite' "Let say Grace" Mello quickly said. L look over hold his hand out Mello gently place his on L then grabbing Matt hand Mello knew Matt didn't like to do this but this was buying him some time from eating, "Matt takes Watari's hand and then Watari will take Near then all take Near hand then say a pray _right Mello_ " L say " _Yeah L_ " the group did as L said "Mello do you want me to do it" L said. Mello shook his yes "mm oh thank you for this food that is _is_ put on my I mean are plates and then the lord said there be Lawliet I mean light (Mello squeeze L hand) am I doing it wrong anyways and the bread on my plates oh I said umm amen there," Mello pick up the fork. L nuch the boy to make him look at what he was doing L was pushing his food around his plate to make it look like he was eating the food 'so should I do what L doing.' Mello thought "L STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD YOUR NOT EATING IT AND IF YOU DON'T EAT NO CAKE" Mr. Wammy yelled. L put a fork full in his mouth "What mean Watari I am" talking with a mouth full of food. Near took his napkin where L food got on his "ew" he said. Mello did what L did what pertaining to eat his food.


	3. Putting my children to sleep

Chapter 3

Putting my children to sleep

* * *

After their dinner. Watari need to talk with L. "L come" Watari said like L was a pet. L look up for his plate as like he was in trouble "New case" he said. L got silent form Watari 'so I'm in trouble what for' L though following him behind,

Mello watch as L and Mr. Wammy left the room "Near what's L in trouble for." Near play with his hair well thinking "I don't know. Matt do you have any input on this matter," Matt looked up taking the lolli out of his mouth "he said his name" Mello and Near look at him "how" they said in unison. Mello grab the caller of Near shirt "If you did that again all punch your fucking face" "MELLO do you want to know how" Matt yelled at the two boy "YES" Mello yelled back "Well you and Near start to fight and L had his personal laptop with he want to show me something and gave to me to hold onto and it was unlocked and I look thru all his in portin files well the one that said the diary of L something" Matt said "L something" Mello cock an eyebrow "Mells I can't say his real name"

"Boys time for bed," L said walking back in the room and over to Near "I don't want to go to bed," Near said. L pick up Near "you need you sleep and roger will anger at me if you don't," Mello look at L "are you in trouble L," L look at Mello a nodded his head yes "my back hurt" Near said "Near it fine you'll be okay" L sighed, L walk out of the room and the boys did as they were told and got ready for bed

L was tucking Near into bed "No I'm not tired" Near struggle out of his blankets "Near don't be like that now" L complained. "I'm not going to get any sleep if I can't handle this pain" his low monotone voice made it like was he, okay but Near had weird ways of expressing his motions. L sighed "does it hurt that much little Near," Near smile when L said his name like that "L don't call me that I don't like it, yes the pain is like someone take a dagger to your stomach then inching it down slowly letting it get deeper " Near was cut off "okay so a lot… how about I rub your back," Near shook his head yes and roll over on his stomach, L put his hand on Near back and started to rub, 30 minutes of L rubbing Near's back. he could hear sweat sound of his little "child" breathing "Good night my little boy" L sighing that his little friend was going to sleep well.

Walking down the hall L could hear a small weeping sound form Mello's room. Poking my head in Mells room seeing him under his cover's crying himself to sleep "Mells" my voice ring out. The cries quickly stop, with Mello giving no response so I walk over to Mello and crouch by him "Mells" My voice sounding soft "Go away" Mello's voice sounding raspy of from his crying. "Why are you crying?" L putting his hand to Mello's face. "Go away" Mello turning away form L. "you know… you do have a test in the morning my sweet." L said getting up the bed then crouch in his normal sitting position "I KNOW THAT L!" Mello yelled with his voice cracking "just leave me alone," then L took his hand making an L with left hand and a sideways W with right hand then putting them together making a B "do you want to hear a story about my last case," Mello rolled over to face L. "what one" wiping his tear away "well the BB Murder case we didn't finish that one but Mells tell me that wrong after" Mello look down "okay." L smile and be again the story talking about how BB did what he a had done was wrong and to create a perfect crime that L couldn't soval be in the end he did and how BB want to set himself on fire. but fail to do so and with he was put in a prison. by the time L was done the story his second "child" sleeping sound and safely

L was leaving Mello's room to see that Matt's door was seeping light through the cracks his "light are on" I open the door to see matt on his floor lay on his back tinkering with his circuit board. "Matt," L asks. Matt just talking to himself I remind me of beyond "Matt" I said again "Mello going to love this" Matt said getting up off the floor going to his dresser getting what look a was remote and pointing at the door then he notices me "L-L ahh hi" he stammered. "What are you doing matt?" L asking a simple question "turning off the room cam" Matt said. 'How does he know' L thought "oh cameras. we don't have cameras in the rooms" L said "I understand why they're there we are the successors to you after all, but I need to solder this without roger see it" Matt said putting out a soldering iron. 'Where did he get that' "Matt" L said. Then Matt looked at me and reply with a "yes" "you have class in the morning I think you should go to sleep." L said. But Matt just ignores him and did what he want to do then fished the thing. Matt look at L "L has there ever been a time in your life... when you wanted to be forgotten or just let the world fade away" then L stopping matt. "Matt this sound like you suicidal." Matt looks at L. " _No_... but I do think like that when do I get stress, though." he sighs. L walked over Matt giving you a hug "are you sure "L said yawned then releasing the Embrace that him and L then walking to his bed "good night L" Matt's voice Rough and tired "Do you want thing" L said. Walking over to bed. Matt got into his bed then L started tuck Matt in "I don't need you to do that L" Matt said. "Well, I'm doing this because I love you Near and Mello… and I want you to feel safe and loved" L said to his child. Matt smile and said "I love you to L," "good night Jeevas. See you in the morning" L smiled and his third "child" in bed


	4. testing 1 2 3

Chapter 4

1 2 3 Testing

* * *

Beep,Beep, 'The alarm' Near though laying there well it rang out, Near look over where the stupid chair would be but it was gone "good" Near said out loud, 'Now what. how do I get in the kitchen?' the little boy, though. Near sat up in bed "crawl or walk I do have cane" Near played with his hair. "NEAR TURN THAT FUCKING OFF!" Mello screamed walking over to the pull the thing violently out the wall, he looks at as if he was going to kill the boy "Do you think this is fucking funny DO YOU!" he scream. "No" Near gave a bored expression. "Mello, can you help me to the kitchen?" Near asked. Mello glared at his rival."where's your wheelchair?"

"It's gone"

Mello looks down and sighed "fine." picking up Near then I carry him the kitchen,

Mello and Matt sat at the table closest to the window. Near sat alone in a dark corner of the kitchen, "what do you think Nears planning" Matt said. Mello giving matt a serious look "world domination" we both started to laugh. "Mells?"

"Yes," Mello response to his friend.

"When are you going for the testing?" the redhead asked putting his spoon in his mouth,

"Well after I'm done eating I guess," the blonde said unsure. "I wish I could do the test." matt said taking a bite of his toast, "Why are you being sarcastic" Mello ask. "No, but I can beat the little motionless monster. Well not until you beat him.. I lo-" Matt was cut off by seeing Mr. Wammy caring near towards them. Matt looks at Mello he looked mad "Fuck you to Matt" Mello said not see them behind. "Mello language," Mr. Wammy said. Mello face went white "I'm sorry," he said. "Come on its time," Mr. Wammy said.

L was standing by the door of the studied rooms "Hello Near and Mello. I'm going to state the rules again you're in separate rooms. Near your test is in Braille and you have a scribe to write your work. The test is the same as the last one and there will be more new answer for you, you are required to answer the question even tho you can't answer them it is mandatory for why you answer why and you can't and answer them and there will be no help. Good look boys" L said,

Mello was sure that this time he would get a higher score than his competitor It only been half an hour scene he has started and half way done, Question 264: In the event that a suspect has discovered that you are currently investigating them and then tries to pinpoint your exact location, What would you do in order to continue the investigation without truly revealing your location? 'Well if that was going to happen I how snapped neck.' Mello quickly thought

Answer: trying to stay away from them as possible if not quickly getting rid of him,

Near was at the last page of the last question. Near was stuck on, Question 5602: if your suspect can hack in you your computers and cameras, to see they can find where you are and how long you have come, in the investigation how do know and find out here are they are a to stop them,

"I don't understand, then your substance to anything, Roger put down. Ever though I put down correct answer all put down my resing. I'm not good with a computer," Near end with that. Laying his head down on the desk "tieder Near?" Roger ask. Near turn his head to looked at him "No I'm not,"

Matt was in class. The work on his page was scribbled on nothing made sense so he razes his hand. "Yes Matt," the women said "the problem you have stated makes no sense to my mind so with that. I leave now right?" the women gave him a straight look "No." then Mello ran in the class the seat next to mine was o but know that as his seat he wanted "LINDA GET OUT OF MY SEAT" Linda did as she was told. I wasn't bothered she annoying and a crush on me but me and Mells have something going on right now. "Matt can I see you note please" I pass him my notes. 'Should of know' Matt's notes were covered in doodles some word but mostly doodles and problem knew what of this mean "matt explain?" "Later" Mello sight


End file.
